Frustration (KHR)
by ara-chan5987
Summary: The day Tsuna told Kyoko and Haru about the mafia was a horrible one. One where everyone's pent up frustration came rushing out... And with those, came tears. That was only the day. It leads your to wonder about the untold night... When each of them had time to reflect on the horrible day.
1. Tsuna

_Frustration_

 **Summary:**

The day Tsuna told Kyoko and Haru about the mafia was a terrible one. After Tsuna gathered up all his courage to tell them, what did he receive? A punch to the face from Ryohei, and two girls avoiding him for the rest of the day. It was indeed a horrible day. One where everyone's frustrations came pouring out... And with those frustrations came tears. Especially Tsuna's.

 **Note:**

Hey guys, I was rewatching reborn a couple of days ago, and when i got to this part... I noticed Tsuna had tears in his eyes when Ryohei punched him. It led me to wonder if the day was so horrible... How bad was that night? When everyone had a chance to reflect on it... And this little one chapter long story was what I came up with.

 **~Tsuna~**

I told her everything. Our current situation... About the Millefiore... About Byakuran... How they were Mafia, and how I was a candidate to be the tenth-generation Vongola Family boss. All the fights we've been in...

It might have been the sunset, but Kyoko-chan's eyes looked tearful.

She simply nodded in silence.

 _I wonder if I made the right decision..._ Was the only thing I could think. _Well, they would've found out eventually, right? The others wont be too mad, right?_ Oh how wrong I was. Oh how terribly wrong I was. Ryohei mainly. That reborn... The minute he started to speak, I knew what he would say.

"In hindsight, Tsuna was correct to tell them everything." He had said, smirking a bit. Everyone had suddenly stopped. It felt like time had stopped, and everyones attention had fallen on him. Tsuna felt again, at that moment, a deep hatred for attention. He hadn't wanted to tell them either! Tsuna had only had a few seconds to brace himself, before being thrown halfway across the room. His cheek stung, and for some reason, it hurt more than even having his back sliced in that horrible x-shape. He couldn't hear anything except that loud banging sound in his head. Ryohei's punch hurt, it hurt so much more than enemies attacks.

He couldn't stop the tears from gathering in his eyes. But in the end, he walked back to his room without saying a word. Silence could be powerful. Tsuna knew this very well. Which is why, as the group at dinner, brushed there teeth, took a bath, and headed to there rooms, Tsuna kept himself, and his mind very silent. But the minute he laid down to sleep, millions of thoughts came rushing into his head.

 _There's a difference between not knowing something and knowing that there's something your not being told!_ He wanted to shout those words out, the words he knew so well.

The words that used to be the embodiment of him and his fathers relationship. He didn't know his dad was in the mafia before the battle for the rings. But he always knew... That there was something he wasn't being told. Tsuna hated being lied to, and as such, he would not lie to anyone else. Those had been his thoughts before reborn turned around. Tsuna hated lying, but his friends didn't seem to think that way. And so he stayed quiet.

But that didn't mean his mind wasn't quiet.


	2. Ryohei

**~Ryohei~**

He told her EVERYTHING?! Ryohei couldn't believe it- not to the extreme, not even the slightest bit. Ryohei was not THAT oblivious, he knew Sawada had an extreme crush on his little sister. But as long as Kyoko-chan was okay, he didn't mind. In fact, it extremely reassured him. He knew Sawada would protect her like he did.

But telling her about there secret? That wouldn't help her! Or at least, that's what Ryohei thought when he rashly punched Tsuna in the face. But as he looked at Tsuna's eyes, those dull eyes in a horrible trance, his fist stung. Ryohei had to stop himself from holding it in pain. He was an extreme boxer! So why did his fist hurt now more than any other punch!?

"I'm a man though, so I can let it go with just one punch!" He had added quickly, guilt suddenly stirring his his stomach. It only grew as Tsuna's eyes seemed on the verge of tears. Those eyes seemed to want to scream out, to scream in an extremely loud manner about who knows how many things. And for the first time, Ryohei realized why Gokudera never questioned Tsuna. Tsuna always seemed to ask and answer them with his eyes. Ryohei could see it very clear. Those caramel eyes, so filled with pure and raw _emotion_. As Gokudera yelled at Ryohei, he could not seem to find it in him to answer. He hoped Gokudera couldn't see the guilt through his eyes.

At night Ryohei couldn't sleep, for the first time in his life. He just couldn't! Those eyes of Tsuna's kept haunting him. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault! Not to the extreme, not even a little bit! His mind knew he was lying to the extreme.

Ryohei found himself comparing his extreme brotherly love for Kyoko to Tsuna's love for her. He found himself realizing something.

He had cared for his sisters well being, but...

It seemed Sawada had been caring for her mental state more. For her feelings.

And the feeling of guilt seemed to grow more and more.


	3. Kyoko

**~Kyoko~**

Kyoko didn't know what she was expecting, when she and Haru boycotted chores in order to find out the boy's secret. But in the end, the mafia was not one of the many guesses she had thought up.

There where many things to think about, Kyoko realized, as she continued cooking what would be the boys first non-top-ramen meal since the boycott started. But no matter where her thoughts seemed to travel to, they always came back to one person. Tsuna.

Kyoko was a smart girl, and she realized that Tsuna would not be praised for telling her. Especially by her brother, Ryohei. He had always been ready to do anything to protect her- but sadly, Kyoko realized that lying had become something the boy relied on. It wasn't that they liked lying, she knew that. After all, from the minute Kyoko arrived in the future, Tsuna had had a guilty look on his face. She now knew why. Kyoko found herself thinking she was very lucky- she had a brother who would fight even the mafia to keep her safe, and a friend who would face her brothers wrath to make her happy. She just wished that they would realize that they were both just trying to do whats best for her.

"Hahii!" Haru squealed from the kitchen counter next to her. "What was that? Should we check it out?"

Kyoko had wanted to dash as fast as she could, to make sure that Ryohei wasn't doing something he would regret. But she knew- she was smart enough to know her presence in that room would only make things worse. Sure she might be able to calm them down by being there, but that calmness would be true. It would be a lie, forced onto them by Kyoko. She might not like violence, but she had learned something from all this.

Feeling guilty cant be solved by lies.


End file.
